Unos ciertos cambios a la historia
by cronos29
Summary: que pasara cuando un chico llegue inesperadamente buscando algo haciendo cambios en la historia ¿que busca con las persona del universo de to aru?
1. Chapter 1

Una oscuridad lo rodeaba mientras él seguía sin moverse luego escucho una voz débil -.. i…er…arlo ..e n…o – cada vez más fuerte -…uieres ..e..ralo de nuevo- -quieres intentarlo de nuevo-

¡QUIERES INTENTARLO DE NUEVO! Luego Hubo silencio -…-

(el) responde –para que no importa cuánto pele con el pasa lo mismo siempre ¿no lo ves? –

-aun me falta reunir mas

Aun no has intentando en su universo ¿no? Inténtalo

-¡BASTA! No él es, una persona buena no quiero a, el meterlo en mi problema ni a ninguna de sus variables-

-Eres aburrido, vamos no confías en él y sus ideales puedes pedirle el favor el lo puede lograr, en teoría puede sabes-

-bueno pero yo iré para asegurarme.-

-¡¿EH?!-

-nada de"eh" voy a ir a mi modo iré en el comienzo ¿bien?-

-eh si supongo -

Luego en una noche tranquila en cierto pueblo

-¡Aléjate dios de la plaga!-

-¡waaaa! ¡No es mi culpa!

Se veía un grupo de niños y sus padres gritando a un niño con un short azul y una camisa naranja con tenis blancos

-¡nadie te quiere!

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Seguía diciendo el niño mientras le arrojaban piedras los niños

\- ¡muérete!

-¡ayúdenme!

\- ¡solo traes desgracias contigo! ¿! Quien ayudaría a un monstruo!?

Luego un adulto en la multitud teniendo una navaja en el bolsillo se disponía a matar al chico cuando.

-¡TAL VEZ OTRO MONSTRUO!

Se veía sangre volando y cayendo al piso pero no era solo del chico de cabellos de punta era también de un chico con un traje deportivo negro que dejaba ver una playera blanca con tenis azules

-¡¿Qué?!-

-el chico solo desvió con su brazo la navaja que iba al corazón del chico con cabellos de punta a su lado opuesto del pecho sin tocar el pulmón derecho-

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-

-soy Shin Hiroshi

-la gente se fue huyendo del lugar al ver el hombre con el arma, después Shin lo noquea de un golpe en el abdomen-

-¿He? El chico con cabellos de punta cayendo y siendo atrapado por Shin-

-¿estás bien?

\- ¿he?, si eso creo-

-¡tú espalda!, olvida eso ¡mira! tú brazo derecho –

-¿esto? no es nada mira-

-¡¿Qué la paso a tu brazo se curó?! , no y si, más bien se regenero-

-es lo mismo ¿no? , no curar es por medicamentos o por ayuda y regeneración el mismo organismo lo hace-

-¡oh!, y como puedes hacer eso-

-soy un esper-

-no eso es una fantasía es imposible-

-no lo es y lo acabas de ver-

-bueno-

-dame tu espalda-

-¿para qué?

-te la voy a curar-

-ya pero quedan cicatrices lo siento-

-está bien-

-¡TOUMA!-

-¿OTOSAN? ¿OKASAN?-

 **HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y QUISIERA SABER SUS OPINIONES LA HISTORIA SERA TALVEZ LARGA**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Al llegar los padres de touma ven al sujeto inconsciente en el suelo del parque, alarmados van directo hacia touma viendo su espalda sangrada junto a shin su chamarra rasgada con sangre en ese momento shin les explica lo que sucedió.

-y yo iba de regreso a mi casa cuando vi que lo apredaban y bueno ya saben el resto-

-¡muchas gracias!-

Se escuchó al unísono de los padres de touma

-no es problema-

Luego un auto gris se detenía a la entrada del parque saliendo un hombre parecido a shin solo que él no tenía el pelo castaño era su pelo negro se dirigió a ellos y dijo

-shin vámonos tienes que prepararte para mudarte-

-si-

Y la madre de touma hablo

-este señor ¿es tu padre?-

-no-

-el, es mi tío-

-un gusto soy Yusei Hiroshi

-ya veo y ¿tus padres?

-murieron hace 1 semana-

Todos se sorprenden menos el tío de shin

-L..lo ..Lo siento-

-no hay problema no convivía mucho con ellos-

-shin es hora de irnos mañana nos vamos-

-se ¿van? A ¿Dónde?-

-a ciudad academia-

Diciendo el tío de shin

-¿ciudad academia?-

-si fue la última voluntad de sus padres-

-jaja ellos preocupándose por mí siempre eh?

-y que vas a hacer ahí-

-bueno, ciudad academia tiene 20 años de adelanto tecnológico y las mejores escuelas en todos los grados sin mencionar que trabaja en la creación u obtención de poderes esper –

-ya veo-

-si quiere le podemos dar esto-

-¿Qué?-

Y shin le entrega un folleto sobre ciudad academia

-para que me das esto-

Le pregunta touya

-vi el problema de touma-san puede empeorar, si lo envían a ciudad academia puede que le vaya mejor ahí no son tan supersticiosos -

-lo pensare-

-es mejor que lo que lo haga o puede empeorar las cosas más que hoy-

-adiós touma-

La familia de touma ve alejarse a shin y su tío en el automóvil en la noche.

Mientras dentro del auto.

-está seguro que no hará más que eso señor shin-

-sí, armaría mucho alboroto si interfiero desde el inicio además Alister me notaria en seguida y no quiero me note ahora además no me llames señor shin porque estoy en el cuerpo de un niño de 6 años después de todo si alguien lo nota nos arruinaría ¿entiendes?-

-sí, entiendo tendré cuidado después de dejarlo que hago señor –

-regresa y ve que "el" no sepa dónde estoy-

-ok-

Después al llegar a ciudad academia shin se despide de su tío y pasa 6 meses entrenado su habilidad siendo transferido se decide un estudio de su poder junto al control de vectores del no.1 de los niveles 5 de ciudad academia conocido por el nombre clave accelerator al entrar los dos sale un científico explicando a los dos niños que el experimento consiste que Shin ataque a accelerator y vean si sus ataques podían atravesar la defensa de accelerator y la habilidad de shin analizando la situación de combate real aun siendo shin nivel 3.

-empecemos-

-mucho gusto soy shin Hiroshi espero algo emocionante-

-hmp estarás en el suelo antes de que te des cuenta mocoso-

Shin se movía rápido sorprendiendo a los científicos pero accelerator permanecía desinteresado y lo ataca por la espalda

-crees que eso ¿funcionaria? Conmigo-

-no-

El brazo de shin se destrozó a quedar de manera antinatural acomodado pero no mostro dolos y comenzó acomodarse el brazo y la sangre que salía se la limpio.

-continuemos-

-sí, logras golpearme tal vez te vea como persona-

-oh enserio y si te gano que ¿pasara eh?-

Shin moviéndose más rápido se lanza directa mente diciendo.

Te diré algo interesante sobre mi hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para golpearte y tienes un punto débil-

Shin repite su ataque pero esta vez le da a accelerator.

-¡oooooooh!-


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

En ese instante shin había dicho

-soy muy patético apenas te toque -

-lo notaste eres muy hábil-

-si, cambiaste los vectores haciendo la gravedad más fuerte ya que no podías regresar mi puño pero no puedes hacerlo a la perfección-

-en cambio mis cálculos están al 95% de exactitud y los tuyos 76%-

-por eso soy nivel 3 y puedo casi igualarte a pesar de ser tú un nivel 5 y no cualquiera sino el no. 1-

-interesante muéstrame que puedes hacer-

En ese instante accelerator sonrió y también lo hizo shin se sentía una presión inimaginable has algunos científicos seguían en dudas si el experimento debía seguir.

-¿listo?, espero que puedas aguantar el ritmo-

Dijo accelerator

-sí y ¿tu podrás?-

-shin se movía más lento que antes accelerator pensó que se burlaba de, el pero justo cuando su ataque iba a golpearlo,

Shin cayó al suelo enfrente de accelerator todos se sorprendieron por lo que paso y un científico hablo-

-¡se detiene el experimento!-

Y salió una camilla para Shin apenas accelerator lo vio y vio que le dijo algo

\- te lo dije soy patético ya me agote…..-

Se lo llevaron y accelerator se retiró a sus experimentos usuales

Después fue llevado shin a un hospital donde solo dijeron que era desnutrición de su cuerpo

Todos los científicos se sorprendieron menos shin y salió un doctor con cara particular causando un apodo poco inusual cara de rana.

-hola doctor Canceller-

-ya está listo tu pedido aunque crees que esto funcione digo no funciona para siempre chico-

Luego de eso le lanzó un frasco de pastillas la cuales decían "vitaminas"

-Doc. Esto es lo mejor que encuentro por ahora después de toda mi habilidad me lo exige-

-y puedo saber tu habilidad esper chico-

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo

-…..-

-claro-

-¡shin, no!-

Grito unos de los científicos que quedaban en la habitación del hospital

-yo, no veo el problema-

-mi habilidad consiste en un control de la energía hasta ahora solo controlo todo tipo de energías en mi cuerpo pero a un gran costo todos los nutrientes de mi cuerpo se consumen a una velocidad impresionante por eso las pastillas y están tratando de que elimine ese costo-

-debe de haber un mejor método-

Menciono el doctor cara de rana

-tal vez pero esto es lo mejor por ahora, ya me retiro doctor-

Shin quitándose las intravenosas ya vacías de suero se marcha del hospital volviendo a una residencia de estudiantes yendo a su habitación no era muy grande era promedio solo con lo necesario para vivir

-todo sigue normal-

Después de esas palabra se dirigió a su cama y durmió, al día siguiente lo pusieron a estudiar junto su antiguo "compañero" de combate accelerator y no se hablaron hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-hola nos vemos de nuevo-

-….-

-hola soy shin no me ¿recuerdas?-

-no hablo con mentirosos-

Menciono accelerator con indiferencia

-¿mentirosos?-

-si-

-bueno yo no soy un mentiroso-

-claro que si dijiste que durarías más en nuestra pelea-

-oh eso lo siento mi medicamento no había llegado todavía-

-tu ¿medicamento?, solo son excusas-

-sí, mira-

Shin mostrándole las pastillas recibidas en el hospital

-ya veo, tu habilidad te exige mucho ¿eh?-

-si, es una molestia no poder usarla con libertad-

-Además note que cambiaste de actitud-

-¿qué?-

-antes parecías más frio y actitud intimidante, ¿se debe a experimentos anteriores? –

-¡cállate maldito! No sabes por todo lo que he pasado solo-

-no la verdad si se, el chico que fue atacado por las fuerzas armadas de C.A.-

-¡CALLATE!-

Accelerator se retira de la cafetería de los laboratorios y shin al ver esto termina su comida y se retira también

-el, es muy emocional-

-no lo creo, solo que tocaste un nervio sensible-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Shin voltea al ver su afirmación contestada y mira una niña un poco mayor que él no más de un año vestida de lolita gótica mirándolo con indiferencia.

-oh, miren ¿quieres algo de mi niña?-

-hola mi nombre es nunotaba, vine a ofrecerte a ayudarme en un

-y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-se solicita tu ayuda, para que me ayudes a un proyecto nombrado testament ya que eres el único que según lo encontrado en el banco tú tienes los conocimientos neuronales, de programación e ingeniería es algo que no pasa desadvertido-

-ya veo te ayudare pero espero una buena paga-

-un niño ¿debería pedir paga?-

-soy niño en cuerpo pero mi edad mental en madurez es de 15 años-

-si, se va a proporcionar paga-

Dijo in científico que se encontraba a lado de nunotaba

-no hay problema-

Después pasaron unos mes para que el testament fuera terminado por sus diseñadores 2 niños con una inteligencia extraordinaria después de esto pasaron los años y shin al parecer le gustó la idea de trabajar desde temprana edad hizo trabajos muy variados gracias a sus habilidades, incluso continuando con el desarrollo de su poder y así pasaron 7 años y él se adentraba más y más en la oscuridad de C.A. y fue llamado a unos laboratorios después de ver como el primer proyecto de crear clones de la no.3 no dieron buenos resultados se cerró el proyecto radio noise en el Séptimo Centro de Investigación Medicinal que actual mente está cerrado, y fue llamado a unos laboratorios que se encontró con una persona familiar la misma niña solo que ahora con bata.

-hola, Nunotaba -

-hola, shin tiempo sin verte-

-sabes porque nos llamaron Nunotaba-

-no solo que era urgente shin-

De repente aparecen un montón de científicos de bata blanca aparece de entre ellos un hombre de edad avanzada-

-hola mi nombre es gensei los llamamos para que nos ayuden en mejoramiento de su antiguo proyecto el "testament"-

-¿¡testament!?-

Respondieron al unísono shin y Nunotaba

-sí, queremos que los programen bien ya que nuestros intentos de programar información no ha sido muy prometedora-

Afirma un científico

-para el nuevo proyecto de subir a nivel 6 al esper más fuerte de ciudad academia accelerator el Tree Diagram calculo que asesinando 128 veces a Mikoto era posible llegar a Nivel 6, naturalmente no es posible matar 128 a la misma persona, y según el Tree Diagram es imposible crear un nivel 5 perfecto artificialmente. Así que los investigadores decidieron reciclar el abandonado Proyecto Radio Noise y usar las sisters. Ya que los clones poseían menos poder que la original, se volvió a calcular la cantidad y batallas y finalmente se determinó que matando a 20.000 clones en 20.000 escenarios diferentes era posible que Accelerator alcanzara el Nivel 6.-

-en pocas palabras quieren que Nunotaba y yo programemos el testament para este proyecto y supervisemos la creaciones de tetement ¿no?-

Hablo shin

-básicamente si, aceptan –

-aceptamos-afirmaron los dos


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

-después de unas semanas Shin y Nunotaba arreglaron los problemas del testament después de eso Nunotaba era la que se encargaba en mayoría en el mantenimiento del testament, ya que no era mucho trabajo en cambio a Shin le pidieron que revisaran tanque de tamaño de una persona joven manteniendo su cuerpo eran miles de echo 20,001 tanques para ser exactos Shin regresando de arreglar adecuada mente un tanque escucho unos gritos.

-¡Rápido! el sujeto conocido como prototype se acaba de desmayar el diagnostico no se ha quedado claro-

-¡atrás!-grito Shin alejando a los científicos vio a una chica de pelo castaño tirada que no aparentaba más de 11 años se veía pálida.

Shin pinchándose un dedo con una aguja esterilizada por el anterior mente creando con su dedo una llama también pinchando el antebrazo de la chica después Shin poniendo su dedo pinchado lo pone donde pincho a la chica luego de 15 minutos Shin se alejó de la chica ella estaba estable.

-hola, ¿ya estas mejor?-menciono Shin

-¿hm?-

-¿qu…que hiciste chico?- hablo un doctor al ver lo sucedido-

-ella tenía anemia se vio por la piel pálida que tenía, así que solo transferí mis nutrientes de la sangre a ella claro sin provocarme anemia también y por cierto ¿Qué tipo de alimentación tiene ella?–

-¿alimentación?, solo le suministramos las vitaminas y minerales por pastillas-contesta un científico que está viendo a lo lejos

-eso está muy mal-dijo Shin desprendiendo un aura de asesino aun sin expresar una emoción

-¡¿Qué porqué?!- alego el mismo científico

-ella debe de comer alimentos, el cuerpo rechazara los medicamentos pronto o no harán su trabajo y pasa esto porque el cuerpo humano no está acostumbrado a los medicamentos y el estomago si no trabaja ella empezara a tener ulceras en el estomago y empezara a dañar su cuerpo en el peor de los casos-

-e..en…entendido-respondieron los científicos sintiendo un miedo algo escalofriante parecido a cuando están cerca del no.1 pero este chico que ni siquiera conocían, ya les había infundido ese miedo.

De pronto la chica se despertó lenta mente viendo que aun Shin la tenía en brazos, se vio que ella estaba un poco sonrojada

-d..Disculpa ¿quién eres ni-chan ?-

-¿hm? ¿Yo?, soy Shin Hiroshi y ¿tu? –

-Dolly, me llamo Dolly-

Después de presentarse, Shin le explica lo que paso a Dolly

-oh ya veo, gracias por curarme Shin ni-chan-

-¿Shin ni-chan?- replico sin

-sí, te molesta que te llame ¿así?-dijo Dolly mostrando una cara tierna con ojos llorosos

-no me molesta en absoluto, bueno eso es todo adiós.-

-¡espera Shin ni-chan!-

-¿siiii?-

-¿puedes quedarte un rato más?-

-sí, claro no tengo mucho que hacer hoy-dijo Shin despreocupado

Luego de eso unos científicos se llevaron a Dolly a los experimentos que le faltaban de ese día, y una científica se acerca a Shin y comienza a hablarle.

-primero que nada gracias Shin salvaste a Dolly si no lo hacías nos hubiera retrasado mucho-

A lo que Shin contesto

-sí, no se preocupe por cierto no hay problema además se que ella está relacionada al proyecto de nivel seis están probando cuanto de vida alcanza un cuerpo clonado y están permitiendo que me entrometa para mejorar su comportamiento emocional para que sus resultados mejoren-

-¿d…de…de qué? hablas Shin por dios, que ideas tienes-dijo la científica que se veía algo

-calma por favor estoy al tanto del proyecto, solo le informaba lo que se y lo que pensé que sería lo más práctico o razonable-

-ya veo lo sabías, así que voy a pedirte el mejoramiento y mantenimiento de los aparatos que registran sus datos vitales-

-entonces ¿estoy parcial mente a cargo de ella? Y además solo será debes en cuando ya que por si no lo noto yo estoy viendo si algunos tanques donde podrán a las clones por si tienen algún desperfecto

-si-contesta la científica

Luego se retira la científica y después de 15 minutos llaman a Shin a una habitación donde se encontraba Dolly esperándolo.

-Hola Shin ni-chan-dice Dolly con una sonrisa de inocencia

-hola Dolly, ¿ya te alimentaron debida mente? –menciona Shin

-aun no Shin ni-chan-mostrando Dolly algo de tristeza

-¿quieres que te prepare algo?-pregunta Shin con cara muy seria

-¡Sí!, gracias Shin ni-chan- expreso Dolly una gran sonrisa mientras lo hacia

-solo espero que te guste mi comida- dice Shin

-¿sabes cocinar Shin ni-chan?-pregunta Dolly

-sí, solo espérame y en un rato por el tiempo solo serán sándwiches-dice Shin

-no, importa si lo prepara Shin ni-chan-responde Dolly

Después Shin le pide que guarde silencio y empieza a cerrar los ojos y poco a poco una masa se forma en las manos de Shin de pronto empieza a aparecer un plato luego una rebanada de pan y así consecuente mente todos los ingredientes de un sándwich estándar, a lo que Dolly se impresiona y casi grita de la emoción si Shin no la detenía tapándole la boca con la mano en el momento exacto.

-shh, guarda silencio-dijo Shin en un tono tranquilo

-escucha cálmate te explicare que paso pero tienes que prometer que no le vas a contar a nadie lo que acabas de ver ¿entendido?-dijo Shin mirando a Dolly

Después cuando ella asintió Shin quito su mano de su boca luego Dolly toma el sándwich que Shin había creado y cuando termino le empezó a preguntar a Shin

-Shin ni-chan que fue lo que hiciste para poder hacer eso, hiciste no solo aparecer un plato de la nada sino que también creaste esta deliciosa comida-

-eso es mi secreto, tal vez algún día te lo cuente-responde Shin con mirada perdida

Posteriormente Shin se retira constantemente él y Dolly se ven en el chequeo de las maquinas y Dolly le platica de como conoció a una chica llamada Mitori Kouzaku que la acompañaba al sentirse sola cuando Shin estaba ocupado haciendo otros trabajos luego de unas semanas oyó de Dolly muy triste que su amiga se fue y unos días más tarde ella actuaba como si su amiga nunca se hubiera ido luego le notificaron a Shin que esto se debía a que la quinta esper cinco conocida como mental out o mizaki shokuhou se encontraban los científicos mejoran do su habilidad por medio del proyecto EXTERIOR posteriormente Shin sabía que Dolly moriría al poco tiempo y al haber terminado y Dolly fallecido se retira del proyecto sin antes pedir su paga pero se encuentra con una chica rubia en el pasillo de camino a su residencia estudiantil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no creo que te dejen jugar en este lugar niña-hablo Shin con voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me llamas niña he? , mi nombre es Misaki Shokuhou trata con más respeto a las personas chico- responde como si fuera una dama de clase alta la niña.

-mis disculpas Shokuhou-sama -Shin responde inclinándose como si fuera un mayordomo.

Por consiguiente Shokuhou agradeció como si de verdad fuera una dama misaki le comento a Shin lo que pasaba después trato de ver si Shin estaba implicado usando su control pero solo pudo ver que conoció a su querida amiga Dolly y como intento ayudarla ya que intento encontrar mas información o controlarlo pero no pudo por razones que ella desconoce la razón shin deside ayudarle y ocultar el proyecto EXTERIOR que misaki tubo que encontrarlo y gracias a los contactos de Shin y el dinero que le proporcionaban por sus diversos trabajos en los años, lo escondieron en una bodega y escaparon gracias a que Shin los hizo invisibles y inaudibles para los demás gracias a las habilidades de Shin ya que le incomodaba la habilidad de misaki, luego Shin le sugirió que se cambiara de escuela ya que la buscarían así que se cambio a la Escuela Media Tokiwadai para dificultar su captura y Shin se cambio a Una Cierta Escuela Superior al haber terminado la secundaria y se separaron solo se reunían cuando científicos intentan localizar EXTERIOR o misaki ha beses le pedía a Shin información del lado oscuro de ciudad academia debido a que el vivió casi toda su vida ahí luen entonces en una noche que Shin regresaba de un encargo de misaki saltando en los edificios de ciudad Academia aparecieron de la nada dos sujetos y shin se detuvo al verlos se acerco a ellos y pregunto.

-¡¿Qué quieren ustedes?!-Shin se voltea para poder verlos a la cara

-hola venimos a hablar pero en privado-señalando al edificio de ciudad academia sin ventanas

-está bien ya voy-Shin se da la vuelta y se empieza a formar una grieta negra y después ellos entran y la grieta se cierra.

-bien aquí estamos ¿quién los envió? O más importante ¿Cómo están aquí? Según oí ningún ángel puede bajar aquí sin causar grandes cambios en este mundo-pregunta Shin

-por favor sabes tan bien como nosotros que si tu estas aquí y el mundo no le sucedió algo entonces nosotros también, y nos envió el maestro zadquiel a arrestarte por favor no te resistas- comenta uno de los sujetos

\- zadquiel ¿sabe que estoy aquí?-Shin se pone algo pensativo

-si, por favor entrégate o utilizaremos la fuerza-menciona nueva mente una advertencia el sujeto viendo a su compañero sacando una espada.

Continuara.

 _ **Hola que tal gracias por su apoyo a todos mis lectores dejen sus reviews**_


End file.
